


Gatas at Hotdog

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tutoring, written in taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Malapit na ang kanilang exam period at ayaw ni Seungyoun mag-cram si Hangyul sa pag-aaral so nagpunta sya sa condo ni Hangyul.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Gatas at Hotdog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first taglish fic ko rito hehe and it's a smut. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when I was writing it. You can check my twitter @chogyul99z and @hyuunieverse Thank you and enjoy ❤️

"Etong X kailangan mo ilipat sa kabila tapos ididivide mo sya sa value ng Y na mahahanap mo kapag... hoy Hangyul nakikinig ka ba sakin?" Seungyoun nudged Hangyul's shoulder and asked. They were both sitting on the couch side by side while Hangyul's study materials were scattered on the study table in front of them.

Hangyul was Seungyoun's tutee and since malapit na ang finals nagpunta si Seungyoun sa condo ni Hangyul para turuan ito sa calculus since ayaw nyang mag-cram si Hangyul sa pag-aaral.

"Uy Gyul, may problema ba?" Seungyoun asked worriedly turning his body to Hangyul's direction para makita nya ng mabuti si Hangyul. As he turned to Hangyul's side he noticed that the younger was staring at him intently.

"Gyu-" Seungyoun wasn't able to finish since Hangyul cut him off.

"I want to kiss you" Hangyul whispered looking at Seungyoun's lips as if he wanted to claim it on the spot.

"A-Ano?" Seungyoun asked unsure if he heard the man right.

"I wanna kiss you" ulit ni Hangyul this time he moved his eyes from Seungyoun's lips to Seungyoun's own eyes. Seungyoun could see the huge amount of lust clouding Hangyul's eyes and he suddenly felt hot under his gaze.

"Gustong gusto kita halikan" Hangyul said again moving his face closer to Seungyoun in a slow and enticing manner. Seungyoun didn't know whether to push the man away or let him have his way with him pero his eyes moved down to Hangyul's lips and he felt a slight shiver on his body thinking about how it would feel to have those lips, he'd been dying to kiss, on him.

Their lips were mere inches away from each other and he could smell Hangyul's fresh minty breath which was enough to make him intoxicated. His heart was beating loud it felt like it would explode any minute. His mind was going haywire from the mere thought of kissing Lee Hangyul, his long time crush and his body was reacting fast from just Hangyul's oozing gaze on him.

"Youn, gusto kitang halikan" Hangyul whispered again causing Seungyoun to be pulled from his trance. He looked at Hangyul's eyes and right then he realized Hangyul wasn't just simply informing him of what he wants to do but rather he was asking for his permission to do it. Seungyoun didn't have to lie to himself because wala na siyang ibang gustong gawin ngayon kundi ang halikan din si Hangyul. So he did.

Seungyoun finally closed the small gap between them, pushing Hangyul so the younger was lying on the couch, head resting on the arm rest. He was hovering over Hangyul before he finally crashed their lips together. Seungyoun's hands were on Hangyul's chest to support his weight but he was careful enough not to hurt the younger. Hangyul, although he was shocked at the bold move of the older, his reflex quickly kicked in and he immediately placed his hand on the older's waist to make sure he wouldn't fall while his other hand pulled Seungyoun's neck so he could deepen the kiss more. 

Hangyul licked Seungyoun's bottom lip to ask for entrance and Seungyoun feeling the younger's tongue swiped on his lip gasp slightly, giving the younger's tongue the permission to enter his mouth. Hangyul slowly inserted his tongue inside Seungyoun's hot cavern teasing the other's own wet appendage to play with his before he start to lick every inch of Seungyoun's mouth. 

Hangyul's tongue travelled inside, tracing a path starting from Seungyoun's upper teeth then down. A line of saliva connecting their mouths together. Their tongues were dancing with the rhythm that only they could hear. Seungyoun let the other tongue-fucked his mouth, sucking and licking him everywhere, his hands touching Hangyul's solid torso. He could feel Hangyul's muscles under the younger's black shirt and he was desperate to touch them and have them close to his own body. 

Init. Sobrang init ng pakiramdam ni Seungyoun habang patuloy si Hangyul sa paghalik sa kanya, ramdam na ramdam nya ang excitement sa baba at ang bawat paghaplos ng kamay ni Hangyul sa tagiliran nya ay syang lalo pang nagpapainit sa kanyang pakiramdam. Hangyul's hand that was on his waist was now moving down to the hem of his thin white shirt. Unti-unti niyang itinataas ang damit ni Seungyoun so that his hand can finally touch Seungyoun's skin. Hangyul's other hand was now on Seungyoun's shoulder to hold him in place. Their kiss never breaking tila uhaw na uhaw si Hangyul sa mga labi ni Seungyoun.

"Hhmm" Seungyoun moaned when he felt Hangyul's bare hand touched his tummy. Hangyul's touches made him feel like he was on fire, burning his whole body. Hangyul smirked hearing Seungyoun's moan and it was enough to fully awaken his member down there. He gave Seungyoun's lips one last kiss ignoring the fact that their salivas were all over each other's mouth before he sat up. Pagkaupo ni Hangyul napaupo na din si Seungyoun sa lap nito at agad nilipat ni Hangyul ang isa niyang kamay sa bewang ni Seungyoun para hindi ito malaglag habang ang isa nitong kamay ay nasa loob pa rin ng damit ni Seungyoun softly caressing his bare waist.

They looked at each other intently and they both see lust and something that they didn't want to name yet because they were scared that both of them were just so into the moment. They were breathing heavily as they stare into each other's eyes, Seungyoun realizing what they just did, can't help but to feel a bit shy which made him bit his lip unconsciously. If Hangyul thought Seungyoun couldn't be any sexier, boy he thought wrong because at that exact moment when Seungyoun bit his lips, he was so much sexier and yes Hangyul is being biased right now but who cares. He's about to make a risky move and he didn't want to force Seungyoun into anything. He needed to stop right now if the older wants him to because he's afraid he won't be able to stop himself if they go further.

"We can continue where we left off or you can slap me for kissing you, walk out of the door and never talked to me again" Hangyul said with his deep hoarse voice, both his hands were still on Seungyoun's waist. He wanted to give Seungyoun the chance to run and stop him. Napakunot ang noo ni Seungyoun thinking that maybe he did something wrong otherwise why would Hangyul spout this nonsense. 

"I'm saying this hindi dahil ayoko na ituloy, hell knows how much I've been yearning for this pero ayaw kitang pilitin gawin ang isang bagay na ayaw mong gawin. So I'm giving you the chance to run away Youn" Hangyul said, eyes never leaving Seungyoun's

Seungyoun felt a wave of relief upon hearing Hangyul's words since he really thought he did something wrong. He looks straight into Hangyul's eyes and he was sincere about giving him a choice to continue or to run but Seungyoun would be lying to himself if he says he doesn't want this as much as Hangyul does.

"Ako ang humalik sayo, don't you think it means I want to do this as much as you do?" Seungyoun said smirking

"Youn, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop if we go further that's why--" Seungyoun cut the younger's speech off

"Who said I'll be stopping you? I'm giving you the permission to do whatever you want to do with me tonight. I want you Hangyul, as much as you want me" saad ni Seungyoun na hindi alam kung san nakuha ang lakas ng loob para sabihin ang mga salitang yun ng walang bahid ng kahit anong alak sa katawan.

"I warned you Seungyoun I--" again hindi na naman ulit natapos ni Hangyul ang sasabihin

"Ang dami mong sinasabi Gyul, just fuck me already" Seungyoun said moving his face close to Hangyul before claiming the other's lips

They kissed vigorously, wilder and more aggressive than earlier. Their kiss didn't just contain tongues and saliva anymore, this time their teeth were clashing against each other biting and sucking every spot they could. Hangyul's hand started moving again inside Seungyoun shirt. He grazed his fingers on the older's torso leaving light feathery touches that made Seungyoun's body shiver. 

"Hhmm" Seungyoun moaned when he felt Hangyul's finger teasing his already erected nub which interrupted their kiss but Hangyul being the opportunist that he is just used this chance to start kissing Seungyoun's cheek down to his jaw licking and sucking a certain spot under the older's ears which made Seungyoun moan even louder. Hangyul was enjoying the whimpers, moans, and light gasps Seungyoun lets out everytime he does something to the other. It was like a reward to him after doing something good.

"HaAah" Seungyoun breathed heavily as Hangyul started to pinch his nub and bite his neck. He was close to getting insane from the amount of pleasure Hangyul was giving him and they weren't even doing anything heavy yet. Hangyul was merely touching and kissing him. He wanted Hangyul to feel the same pleasure he was feeling, he didn't want to be the only one enjoying this moment so he did another bold move. 

As Hangyul keeps on licking and sucking on his neck, which would surely leave marks on the older's neck, and his fingers now moved to Seungyoun's other nub giving the same attention it gave the other, Seungyoun started to move his hips on Hangyul grinding slowly on top of him. 

"Fuck" Hangyul stopped from kissing Seungyoun's neck and let out a curse with his deep voice. Seungyoun could've cum at that exact moment of hearing Hangyul's hoarse voice.

Seungyoun smiled as Hangyul kept on letting out curses and groans while he continue to grind his ass on top of Hangyul's cock. He continue to dry hump the other, his pace was beginning to get faster and he could feel Hangyul's teeth grazing on his ear.

"Fuck Youn, you're doing great. AaaAh but I need to stop you or else I'd cum right now" Hangyul whispered against his ear while stopping Seungyoun from moving more and he could feel his cock twitching at Hangyul's voice. Hangyul moved his hand on Seungyoun's butt squeezing it and making Seungyoun gasp. Hangyul kissed Seungyoun for a minute before he looked directly at Seungyoun's eyes with a smirk. Seungyoun was confused but it didn't last long when he felt Hangyul leaning down on his clothed chest tongue sticking out to lick his still covered and erected nub.

"Hhhmm" Seungyoun moaned at the contact of Hangyul's wet tongue and his clothed nipple. Suddenly he realized how both of them still have their clothes on and Seungyoun got annoyed of the idea.

"G-Gyul hhhmmm please" Seungyoun pleaded as Hangyul was still licking and sucking his nipple though it was covered by his thin white shirt

Hangyul moved away feeling proud of how Seungyoun's white shirt has now two damp spots showing his two already erected nubs.

Seungyoun was a mess on his lap, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar, the hickeys he left were starting to turn into a darker color.

"Please what?" Hangyul teased him 

"HaaAh.. s-shirt off" Seungyoun said in between his heavy breaths which was the result of Hangyul licking him. Hangyul smirked before he followed the older's request. He lifted Seungyoun's shirt and remove it throwing it somewhere in the living room before crashing his lips against Seungyoun again. They kissed and not long after Seungyoun felt himself being lifted on air. He immediately locked his legs around Hangyul's waist and without breaking their kiss Hangyul started to walk towards his bedroom. He felt the soft surface of Hangyul's bed below him and Hangyul was hovering over him. Hangyul broke the kiss and smiled at Seungyoun, they were so close since Seungyoun's hands were still clinging on Hangyul's neck. Hangyul smiled before he gave Seungyoun's lips another breathtaking kiss.

The younger's mouth moved to the side kissing his jaw again down to his neck licking the marks he had made earlier. Seungyoun was a moaning mess under Hangyul and Hangyul was motivated to do more as Seungyoun's beautiful sounds get louder. Unti unting iginalaw ni Seungyoun ang kanyang mga kamay mula sa leeg ni Hangyul papunta sa balikat nito pababa sa kanyang dibdib at narealize niyang nakadamit pa si Hangyul. He felt desperate to touch Hangyul's naked body so he moved his hands down to the hem of Hangyul's shirt and tug it silently telling Hangyul to take his shirt off. 

Hangyul pulled away from Seungyoun's neck to look at him and Seungyoun was blushing which made Hangyul smile softly. He kissed the tip of Seungyoun's nose before he removed his shirt and threw it away. Seungyoun licked his lips upon seeing Hangyul's well defined abs with his own eyes. Nginisian lang ni Hangyul ang kanyang reaction before he takes Seungyoun's hand na tila ba nafreeze sa kanyang position. Hangyul guided Seungyoun's hand to touch his chest at binitawan lamang nya ito ng unti unti ng gumalaw ang kamay ni Seungyoun mag-isa sa kanyang dibdib.

Agad na sinunggaban ni Hangyul ng halik si Seungyoun habang patuloy ang paghaplos ni Seungyoun sa kanyang katawan. Ang mga kamay ni Hangyul ay nasa magkabilaang side ng ulo ni Seungyoun habang patuloy silang naghahalikan. Unti unti na namang gumalaw ang labi ni Hangyul papunta sa panga ni Seungyoun pababa sa leeg nito hanggang sa makarating ito sa collar bone ni Seungyoun.

Hangyul nibbled on Seungyoun's collar bone as if he hasn't eaten for weeks. He bit, licked and suck it until red marks were all over it. Hangyul continued his path down to Seungyoun's chest kissing, licking and sucking every skin he could get. His right hand was now moving up and down Seungyoun's side caressing them softly. Seungyoun stopped moving his hands on Hangyul's body the moment Hangyul started kissing his chest. He just let the other do the work for now as he enjoys every burn of the younger's kisses and touches on his skin.

Hangyul stopped when he reach Seungyoun's mid chest, he lifted up his head and Seungyoun was looking at him to check why he'd stop. Nginisian niya si Seungyoun before giving his chest a light kiss and then slowly his tongue darted out trying to taste Seungyoun's erected nub teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Seungyoun immediately let out a sexy moan and his head was moving side to side due to the extensive pleasure he was feeling from the other's mouth. Hangyul kept on licking Seungyoun's nipple lightly as he pinch the other with his fingers teasing both of them making Seungyoun a swirling mess under him.

"H-Hangyul... p-please..Hhhm d-don't tease" Seungyoun begged because he was going crazy at how good Hangyul's tongue and fingers play with his nubs and he wanted more. He wanted Hangyul to devour him completely.

"HaaAh" Seungyoun gasped loudly when Hangyul engulf his nipple with his mouth sucking and biting it carefully not to hurt the other but making sure it was beyond pleasurable. Seungyoun's hand move to Hangyul's head burying it on the younger's soft locks as he pushed Hangyul's head more to his chest. Seungyoun's other hand was on Hangyul's shoulder gripping on it hardly, showing how much pleasure he was feeling. 

Hangyul continued to snack on both of Seungyoun's nipple before he moved down to Seungyoun's stomach leaving butterfly kisses on the trail.

"Hhmm" ungol ni Seungyoun ng maramdaman nya na ang mga halik ni Hangyul ay pababa ng pababa. He was anticipating every move Hangyul does.

Hinalikan ni Hangyul and tyan ni Seungyoun bago ito tumingin sa kanya. Napatingin din si Seungyoun kay Hangyul ng maramdaman nitong wala na ang mga labi ni Hangyul sa kanyang katawan. They looked at each other's eyes and as if reading Seungyoun's mind, Hangyul started to unzip Seungyoun's pants which didn't do any justice from the bulge which wanted to be freed. He was so hard and Hangyul knew exactly what to tame it. 

Inumpisahan ng ibaba ni Hangyul ang pantalon ni Seungyoun at ibinato ito sa sahig bago nya unti unting tanggalin ang boxers at brief ni Seungyoun. The older moaned as his cock was finally put in the open, no more restrictions from his boxers.

Seungyoun felt a blush creeping into his cheeks as Hangyul stared down at his member. His initial reflex was to cover it but Hangyul caught his hand and looked at him lovingly. Seungyoun blushed even more at the sudden look Hangyul was giving him. The younger moved his hand on his lips and kissed the back of his palm.

Hangyul smiled at Seungyoun softly before he reached for the lube on his drawer putting a good amount on his fingers. He then leaned down and started kissing Seungyoun's inner thighs and spread apart the older's legs. Seungyoun just rested his head on the pillow moaning and squirming whenever Hangyul's nose would slightly hit Seungyoun's dick. Hangyul leaves a couple of bite marks on Seungyoun's inner thighs before he kisses the tip of Seungyoun's cock and moved one finger in front of Seungyoun's entrance. 

Seungyoun grabbed the bed's sheet at the feeling of Hangyul's lips on his proudly standing cock and the younger's finger slowly entering his tight hole. He could feel Hangyul slowly darting his tongue out to lick on his cock's slit distracting him from the pain he was feeling on his bottom.

"Hhhm fuck" Seungyoun cursed as Hangyul continue to tease his dick with his tongue

"G-Gyul hhhm.. fuck d-don't tease" Seungyoun beg because he was going crazy at how Hangyul was licking him down there. He was breathing heavily, gasping and moaning loudly at every swipe of Hangyul's tongue on his cock. Hangyul continued to slide his finger in and out of Seungyoun's hole then he added another one when he made sure Seungyoun had adjusted.

Hangyul didn't want to tease the older since he was hard himself but he needed to distract the other so he could prepare him properly. He licked the pre-cum surrounding the tip once more before engulfing Seungyoun's cock fully inside his mouth at the same time he inserted the third finger on Seungyoun's hole. He sucked on his dick while he carefully moved his three fingers in and out of Seungyoun's hole. He licked Seungyoun's dick with his tongue distracting him from the pain of his fingers moving in and out of his entrance. He was motivated to do more as he hears Seungyoun's whimpers calling his name over and over again.

He felt Seungyoun's cock twitch inside his mouth signalling the older was close and he was grateful that it worked on distracting the older from the pain in his ass. Hangyul continued to bob his head up and down Seungyoun's dick the same pace he moves his fingers in and out of the tight entrance. Just imagining how greedy Seungyoun's hole was sucking his fingers was enough for his dick to grow harder in his pants. He could feel his own pre-cum dripping out. 

"G-Gyul Hhhmp" Seungyoun whimpered as he was close to his release

"Hmm" Hangyul hummed narrowing his cheeks causing Seungyoun to moan even louder

"S-Stop. I-I'm close fuck" Seungyoun warned Hangyul but Hangyul didn't move an inch away, in fact he just bobbed his head and moved his fingers even faster making Seungyoun crazy.

"F-Fuck Gyul" Seungyoun screamed his name as the white substance shoot out inside Hangyul's mouth. Hangyul drinks all of it not missing even a single drop and Seungyoun saw this. He made a disgusted face.

"Huy, bat mo nilunok diba dapat niluluwa yun?" Seungyoun said with heavy breaths but Hangyul just smiled at him before he removed his fingers out of Seungyoun's hole and hover over the older again. 

Hangyul didn't hesitate to claim Seungyoun's lips again. Seungyoun scrunched his nose and he could feel Hangyul's tongue skillfully moving inside his mouth giving him the taste of his own juice. It was salty and not good at all. Seungyoun wanted to gag but having Hangyul's tongue lick every inch of his mouth made the bitter and salty taste somehow sweet for him. Hangyul pulled away from him with a smirk, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Masarap diba?" Hangyul asked and Seungyoun blushed beet red.

"B-Bakit mo nilunok yun? D-Diba niluluwa dapat yun?" Seungyoun asked, he wasn't a virgin and he knows these stuff somehow but never did anyone let him cum inside their mouths, only Hangyul did it and having to taste his cum from Hangyul's mouth was beyond his imagination.

"It's a one of a kind milk and I wouldn't miss it for the world" Hangyul said with a sweet teasing smile which made Seungyoun embarassed even more, his cheeks now redder. Hangyul chuckled.

"So If I were you, wag mo na ipatitikim sa iba yan kasi I want it to be exclusively mine" Hangyul said with a dark look before he claimed Seungyoun's lips again. Seungyoun blushed at his statement and it made his cock slowly alive again. Hangyul was kissing his neck and playing with his nipple again but he couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Hangyul's hair grabbing it so he could crash their lips together.

"Hangyul, please I want you and I need you now" Seungyoun pleaded

Hangyul was hard and his cock was starting to hurt from being confined in his boxers so he didn't waste any more time and took off his pants, boxers and briefs at the same time. Seungyoun can't help but to lick his bottom lip at the huge size of Hangyul's dick in front of his very own eyes. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Hangyul positioned his cock in front of his entrance. He closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Hangyul's cock touching his hole biting his lip.

Hangyul didn't want to hurt the older in any way so he'll try his best to be as gentle as he can. He lift his hand to touch Seungyoun's lip, removing it from being bitten by Seungyoun's own teeth. 

"Hey, wag mong kagatin labi mo baka magsugat. I promise I'll be very gentle. It'll hurt first pero hindi ako gagalaw hangga't hindi ka umookay hmm?" Hangyul genuinely said and Seugyoun just nodded. He could feel his heart fluttering from the worry and care that Hangyul was showing him.

Hangyul kissed him to distract him from entering his hole and he moved his hand to wrap around Seungyoun's cock. His other hand was on Seungyoun's side trying to relax his body. 

Hangyul slowly entered and the older whimpered in pain but it was quickly replaced by a soft moan as Hangyul began to fasten his pace on Seungyoun's cock using his hand and he moved his lips down to the older's neck. Once Hangyul was fully inside Seungyoun he stopped for a brief moment letting Seungyoun adjust to his size.

"M-Move" Seungyoun muttered as he no longer feels the pain that much and instead he was feeling all the pleasure from Hangyul's hand on his cock, his lips on Seungyoun's chest and finally Hangyul's cock on his tight hole. Hangyul started slow but began to move faster when Seungyoun keep on pleading him to do so.

"D-Deeper Gyul... Hhmm H-harder.. HaaAah. Fuck, y-yeah f-faster. Shit.. H-Hangyul" Seungyoun screamed as Hangyul continue to pound on him and stroke his cock at the same time and pace. Their sweat were dripping down their bodies although they were sure the air conditioner was in full blast. All that was heard inside the room was their moans, whimpers, screams and the continuous slapping of skin on to skin.

"C-Close" Seungyoun whispered and Hangyul kissed him on the lips

"Ako rin, I-I'm close" Hangyul said as he fasten his pace more hitting the right spots inside Seungyoun's greedy hole. 

Seungyoun releases his cum between his and Hangyul's stomach and he can't help but to clench on Hangyul's cock even more. Hangyul knew he was going to cum anytime soon so he was about to retrieve his cock so he could cum on the bed but Seungyoun stopped him.

"Wag mo tanggalin. Cum inside me Gyul" saad ni Seungyoun ng may mapang-akit na boses. Hangyul didn't argue anymore and just pounded against Seungyoun's ass more 

"Fuck, Seungyoun" Hangyul cursed as he release his shitload of cum inside Seungyoun's hole. 

Seungyoun felt full with Hangyul's cum inside him dripping out of his hole. They breathe heavily Hangyul resting his head on Seungyoun's chest trying to catch his breath before he stood up from the bed to get some tissues and a new blanket. Seungyoun thought Hangyul was gonna leave him but when he felt two arms lifting him up while cleaning him, he smiled. Hangyul cares for him as much as he does.

Hangyul covered Seungyoun with the new blanket he got and lifted him up to move him on the couch so he could change the bed cover. Seungyoun hasn't come down from his high yet so he doesn't really care what was happening. Once Hangyul made sure the bed was all clean he carried Seungyoun back to the bed and tucked him in. Hangyul had helped Seungyoun to put on one of Hangyul's clean boxers earlier so the older wouldn't be cold during the night. Hangyul thought Seungyoun was already asleep so he didn't expect the question coming from him.

"What are we after this?" Seungyoun asked as Hangyul lied on the bed a few spaces away from him. Hangyul looked at his direction and turned on his side so he can face the older.

"Ikaw? Ano ba gusto mo?" Hangyul asked and Seungyoun was suddenly irritated. 

Anong klaseng sagot yun, nagtatanong nga sya ehh tapos sasagutin din ng tanong. Seungyoun frowned and planned to just let the question dissipate through thin air kasi parang wala lang pala kay Hangyul yung nangyari sa kanila. He was about to turn around when Hangyul stopped him.

"Sabi ko sayo kanina diba? Ayaw kong pilitin ka gawin ang hindi mo gusto" Hangyul said moving closer to Seungyoun but there was still a noticeable space between them. Hangyul reached for Seungyoun's face to caress it softly

"Gusto kita Youn. No actually scratch that. I'm in love with you. I'm not exactly sure how and when it started pero it's been a year since I've started acknowledging that fact. Hindi ko alam kung sino ba ko sayo at kung hanggang kaibigan lang ba talaga tingin mo sakin but I'm willing to court you and prove you how much I like you. I'm willing to make you fall for me but if you decide to forget about what happened tonight and not talk to me ever again I will not stop you, I'll respect that at lalayo ako sayo. It was a risky move for me but I have no regrets kasi I know it was worth a shot" saad ni Hangyul, his eyes were shining and full of sincerity. Seungyoun was deeply moved by the younger's blunt speech and he could feel his heart beating so fast and fluttering butterflies starting to fly around inside his stomach making him feel giddy. He smiled before he moved towards Hangyul giving him a light peck on his lips. 

"Then I guess we're boyfriends now" Seungyoun said with a big smile snuggling into Hangyul's arms. Seungyoun almost laugh at Hangyul's questioning face but he just kissed the tip of his nose.

"Mahal din kita Hangyul, matagal na" Seungyoun said and finally, Hangyul softened his expression. He snaked his arms around Seungyoun's waist hugging him tightly before he kissed the top of the older's head and Seungyoun nuzzled his face at the crook of Hangyul's neck kissing the juncture connecting his neck and his shoulder. They cuddle through out the whole night, not breaking their embrace even until morning comes. 

Seungyoun woke up from the smell of something being cooked. Binuksan nya ang kanyang mga mata and the moment he saw where he was he can't help but smile. Hindi panaginip ang nangyari, he made love with Hangyul last night. He went to the bathroom to at least wash his face and brush his teeth before striding to the kitchen where he's sure Hangyul was making breakfast.

Seungyoun smiled seeing Hangyul wearing just an apron and a beach shorts. He looks so hot right now but then again Hangyul had always been this hot. He walk towards Hangyul back-hugging the man tightly.

"Morning Youn. You okay?" tanong ni Hangyul na may halong pag-aalala and Seungyoun smiled at that

"Yup, never been better" Seungyoun chirped and Hangyul chuckled softly.

Umikot si Hangyul para mayakap nya pabalik si Seungyoun. He kissed the top of his head and hug him back tightly. Hangyul guided Seungyoun to sit on the chair pero may ibang plano si Seungyoun ng umagang yun. Naupo sya sa bar counter and spread his legs so Hangyul can stay between them.

"Youn, ang taas taas mo dyan. Dito ka na upuan maupo" Hangyul said

"Ayaw. Dito lang tayo" makulit na sabi ni Seungyoun at tinawanan na lamang sya ni Hangyul

Hangyul moved their plates beside Seungyoun para mas madaling maabot, he cooked hotdogs and eggs for both of them pati na fried rice. He loves cooking and he loves doing it more for the people he loves.

"Ahh" sabi ni Seungyoun sa kanya habang nakanganga, gusto nitong isubo sa kanya ang hotdog not knowing the mischievous smile on Seungyoun's face meant something.

"Gyul, kagatin mo lang wag mo muna kakainin" sabi ni Seungyoun habang sinusubo sa kanya yung hotdog

Medyo naweirduhan si Hangyul sa sinabi ni Seungyoun pero hinayaan na lang nya ito. Seungyoun's legs were still wrapped around Hangyul's waist at kagat kagat ni Hangyul yung hotdog na parang aso kasi medyo may sobra yung hotdog na kagat nya. Seungyoun smiled at him and move closer. Hangyul had this questioning look on his boyfriend when me move closer to him.

Seungyoun kissed Hangyul, pushing the hotdog inside the younger's mouth and sliding his tongue with it. Hangyul was utterly shocked by the gesture but he still gladly accepted Seungyoun's tongue inside his mouth. Hinayaan nya si Seungyoun na gawin ang gusto nito. Hinalikan ni Seungyoun si Hangyul ng mariin while his tongue started to lick Hangyul's mouth devouring him and at the same time was trying to find the hotdog inside Hangyul's mouth. Hindi makapa ni Seungyoun ang hotdog sa bibig ni Hangyul and Hangyul was trying to figure out what was Seungyoun doing. The older's gestures were odd but it was surely making his cock twitch. At nang maisip ni Hangyul kung ano ang plano ni Seungyoun, he smirked and finally moved his tongue reaching for the hotdog at the inside of his cheek para mapush yung hotdog using his tongue to guide it papunta sa naghahanap na dila ni Seungyoun. Seungyoun feeling the hotdog was being pushed to him by Hangyul's tongue actually blushed from realizing the embarassment he just did. He didn't really expect na ganun kagaling yung hotdog este yung dila ni Hangyul. He was about to move away but Hangyul didn't let him pushing the hotdog inside Seungyoun's mouth using his slick tongue then slide his tongue together with it. He licked the roof of Seungyoun's mouth as well as the other spots it could reach at the moment. Nang makasiguro si Hangyul na na kay Seungyoun na ang hotdog he pulled away and he could see how red Seungyoun was. He smirked and Seungyoun hit his chest. He chuckled.

"Kanino mo natutunan yun?" Hangyul asked still chuckling, hands were on Seungyoun's waist

"W-Wala naisip ko lang. Si Seungwoo kasi nagpasa ng mentos sa jowa nya gusto ko lang i-try kung effective sa hotdog" saad ni Seungyoun na sobrang pula na

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA" Hangyul laughed and Seungyoun hit his chest

"Wag mo ko tawanan" Seungyoun whined but Hangyul didn't stop

"Gusto mo ba i-try yun sa lahat ng pagkain?" Hangyul asked finally calming from his laugh

"Ano ba, wag mo ko asarin" Seungyoun said mukang paiyak na. Hangyul kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Cute mo, sarap mo iuwi ay sakin ka na nga pala" Hangyul said looking at Seungyoun

"Sus, d lang ako masarap iuwi, ako mismo yung masarap" Seungyoun smirked although his blush was still evident in his eyes

"Wow, Cho Seungyoun how can you say those stuff and manage to blush cutely like this. I'm impressed" Hangyul said

"Heh" Seungyoun said finally pulling Hangyul by his neck to kiss him again, this time without the hotdog.


End file.
